Naruto: A Brutal Legend
by Karasu87
Summary: When a new threat emerges, Eddie and his Road crew begin searching for new recruits, including a perverted lustful 10 tailed demon. (Chapter 1 has been rewritten. Chapter 2 will be posted soon. Then hopefully chapter 3 will posted next.)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: A Brutal Legend

Chapter 1: Hallowed Be Thy Name

"_Help…" A female voice called. The Sea of Black Tears rocked back and forth. Inside the sea, a man swam as fast as he could. His muscled arms batting black tendrils as they tried to grab him. In front of him, was a gorgeous woman that was being dragged backwards by a tendril. No matter how fast he swam, she just kept getting further away, until she finally disappeared. "Eddie…"_

XXXXXXXX

A hot rod sped down a hill, the design on the side of the car was a feather. A Valkyrie feather. As the car flew down the grassy road. The strange creatures that walked the land leapt out of the way of the strange metal beast. Reaching an area that had a very large sword sticking in the ground, the car slid to a stop. Rocks and dirt slung foward. A man stepped out of the car, just as the song 'Die for Metal' by Manowar began echo around him. He smiled.

His name... Eddie Riggs. Likes: Metal! Dislikes: Those that don't know true metal!

Eddie slammed the door of the car and quickly wiped a tear from his eye. As he walked forward, several people gave him waves and nods. Those people include half naked girls sitting next to a large snoring beast, several women practicing shooting... and hitting the bullseye every time, several men running around and banging their heads around, several men with very large hands and some guys sitting next to a campfire, with large amps next to them. Looking around, Eddie saw a blond woman kneeling next to a grave.

"Hey, Eddie!" One of the girls greeted, firing at a target. "We're going to have to capture more boars soon!"

Eddie paused in his walk and turned to the girl. The guitar and Axe on his back shook from the movement.

"Why?" Eddie asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not like another enemy will suddenly appear out of nowhere…" A loud thunderstorm boomed in the background. Eddie paused. "Creepy…"

"You never know, Eddie." The woman answered as she continued her target practice. "It's best to be prepared."

"Ain't that the truth…" Eddie whispered to himself as he continued to walk towards the kneeling woman.

Once he reached her, the song 'Gotta Let Go' by Lita Ford began to play. Inside his head, he mentally shook his head. This world is growing on him, and the world seems to play metal depending on your mood.

He knelt down next to Lita and closed his eyes. Visions of Lars' and Ophelia's death appeared, haunting him along with him finally learning of his parents. They continued to flash through his mind.

"You still love her, don't you?" Lita said. Eddie opened his eyes to regard the question. He took notice it was beginning to get dark. He turned to Lita, only to see her gently touching Lars' grave. "Ophelia, I mean."

Eddie shook his head as her death was seen again in his head. "Yes." He replied without hesitation. "I should've trusted her…"

Lita just frowned, knowing she will never win his heart. His heart will forever belong with Ophelia. No one saw her die, just dragged under the tears. She saved Eddie, only for her to be dragged back down. And despite everything, Eddie dove back into the Black Tears to save her.

"What if there was a way to bring her back?" A voice spoke up behind them. They pretty much jumped out of there skin, and caused the music to come screeching to a stop. They turned around quickly and spotted Rima. "Would you take it?"

Eddie shook his head from the shock, but the two girls did notice a fire burning in his eyes. A fire of determination. A fire of hope.

"Yes… in a heartbeat." Eddie replied. Lita rubbed the grave as a question came to her.

"And Lars?" Lita asked. She slowly turned to face Rima. Only to see her head shake.

"There is no hope for him. But Ophelia…" Lita blinked away her tears. "… the Black Tears took her. She is in a void, but her body will remain in the Tears. Frozen forever." Rima looked up at the darkening sky. "An endless void."

"What are you saying?" Eddie asked. He stood up and shook his leg to get rid of the pins and needles.

"The soul you fell in love with. She went to a void of loneliness and despair." Rima answered. "Her body, kept frozen by the Black Tears. If we bring her back, she will forever be a Drowned one."

"I will still love her." Eddie answered, but raised a brow. "Void? You mean like… Limbo." Rima grew a confused look, but then it changed to realization. She gave a nod. "Then... how do we bring her back?" Eddie asked. He glanced to Lita as she stood up and grew a curious look as well.

"Riggnarok once told us of a man he met during his journey…" Rima started as a vision entered Eddie's and Lita's mind. "A man that has become a legend."

The song 'Unleashed' by Epica began to play.

_Riggnarok leapt away as a large creature blew flames at him. Its wings flapped at high speed, and caused to flames to grow in intensity. The creature growled as Riggnarok kept dodging and rolling away._

"Riggnarok was fighting this fierce beast for what seemed like days…"

_The creature growled again. His wings spread wide, and before Riggnarok could blink, the beast sped forward. It's claws extended. He knew he couldn't dodge it. Time seemed to slow to a crawl._

"But… when it looked like all hope was lost…"

_Riggnarok fell back. Blood dripped from three deep gashes in his chest. The creature gave a triumphant growl. Tongue plopped out. Its version of a smirk._

"Then, it came from the shadows."

_The creature suddenly froze. Riggnarok looked up. The creature shook and seemed to gasp. But after a few seconds pass. Blood started to drip from its mouth. Drops started to slowly drip from its tongue. With a grunt, Riggnarok managed to roll himself away, just as the creature crashed down onto the ground._

_Riggnarok looked at the creature. A claw mark stretched across its back, and also looked like something stabbed into him several times, according to the puncture wounds next to the claw mark._

_A deep breathing was heard. He looked up, and saw the shadowy form of an even bigger creature. And through blurry eyes, he saw red eyes and an orange fur covered body._

"The creature saved his life…" Rima finished, not really noticing that she had most of the their armies rapt attention. And for once, it didn't have anything with the bouncing of breasts.

Eddie shook his head once the vision ended. "My father was awesome…" Eddie whispered to himself. "So, we just have to find this creature?"

"I didn't understand any of that!" Lita spoke up. "How will that save Ophelia?"

"Riggnarok told us that this being has powers that no one has ever seen in this world…" Rima explained. "Riggnarok said that he once saw the creature bring forth a heavenly being that helped heal him."

"Any idea where this... creature is located…" Lita asked. Her head spun from the confusion.

"Riggnarok said that this being lives in the Garden... and that he can take human form." Rima told them. She glanced up again, and saw the stars appearing in the sky. A beautiful sight that she always enjoyed watching. Everyone that was listening to her story left and went to sleep.

"Garden?" Eddie asked. "What's he doing in such a... nice sounding place?"

"Nice...? Eddie, the Garden is one of the most dangerous places we can possibly go!" Lita yelled out, but careful not to wake everyone. "Even Doviculus avoided that place!"

"We heard that the creature is currently in hibernation there." Rima said, ignoring Lita's outburst.

"For how long?" Eddie asked as he prepared to stand up and rush off to another adventure.

"For several years. Since Riggnarok was still among the living…" Rima answered in monotone.

"So long…" Lita gasped out.

With a smirk gracing his face, Eddie took out his walkie talkie. "Magnus… get the bus ready!" Crickets chirped and the two girls stared at him. Several snores can be heard in the background. "Magnus! We shall head out in the morning!"

Morning arrived, and now we find a large bus parked out front of what appeared to be a large gate that is open. The gate is covered with various types of flora. Through the gate, were flowers of different types. From Lilies to Sakura trees. Almost like it goes on for miles and miles. The Garden.

Eddie whistled at the sight, then turned to Kill Master, who was looking at the garden in admiration from the comfort of his bike. He took a puff of his cigarette and raised up his hat an inch.

"Now that… is a thing of beauty." The Kill Master spoke. Since he is the healer of the army, like all healers, he also has a thing for flora. Through his sunglasses, he spotted something moving around. "Hmm… deadly and beauty. If only you were a woman."

"You coming?" Eddie asked the healer. He pushed the gate further open. It creaked as it was moved.

The Kill Master lowered his hat. "No can do. I've heard rumors of this place." He turned to another biker that was beside him. "I believe the Fire Barons will also decline…?"

With a nod, the Baron pushed up his sun glasses. "The only place I will never even think about torching." The Baron only shook his head as he saw Rima turn away from the Zaulias and walk past him.

Rima stood next to the entrance. Her eyes glued to the sight before her. "I will accompany you. It almost feels… as if this place is calling me." Her eyes turn to a large mountain further in. The mountain was covered in roses, making it look like a mountain of blood, or a diamond from hell.

"I will as well…" Lita said as she walked past Eddie. She gave him a wink and smirk. "Trouble always seems to follow you."

Eddie just shook his head with a smirk. He took out his walkie talkie. "Magnus, man the fort. We're going in."

As Eddie began to walk through the gate, his radio crackled. _"Roger that…" _A nervous voice came through. _"Man the fort… um… bus… thank god I'm not going in there…" _Magnus paused. _"This thing on?"_

Eddie raised a brow as Magnus kept on mumbling. He turned to Kill Master. "Wish us luck." Eddie tutned and vanished through the gate, Lita and Rima followed with their weapons at the ready.

XXXXXXXX

As they walk through the Garden, the song 'The Garden' by Guns N' Roses began to play.

Lita stopped walking when something caught her eye. She crept closer and noticed that it was a skeleton. A vine was impaled through the chest cavity, but around the neck and legs, vine were wrapped around them.

She gasped and leapt back. She glanced around, only to spot Rima and Eddie leaving her behind. She gave one last look to the skeleton, then rushed to catch up. If she would've kept looking, she would've seen a vine slithering around like a snake, and a pair of eyes following her every move.

After about an hour of walking…

They entered an area with gorgeous blue and yellow roses. Ignoring the bones that were scattered around, Lita bent down to a yellow rose. The heavenly scent entered her nose.

"I've never seen blue and yellow roses before." Eddie said as he plucked a blue one. He looked at the rose carefully. A picture of Ophelia in gothic attire appeared. A blue rose in her hair. He pocketed the flower.

Rima glanced around cautiously. "They only grow here…"

"Ouch!" Lita gasped out. "Fuck… hurts!"

Eddie quickly turned to Lita. His hand reached for his axe. "What happened."

Lita stood up. Blood dripped from her finger. "Damn thorns!"

A drop of blood struck the ground like a hammer. The ground started to absorb the blood like a sponge. Everything went silent. Another droplet hit the ground. The sound was like a bass to Eddie's eardrums. Lita stuck her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding. Eddie gripped his axe as a rustling was heard. Rima also glanced around, her hand on her spear.

The rustling stopped. Eddie narrowed his eyes as he spot movement near the yellow roses. His first thought was 'snake'. But the lack of hissing, slither and rattling caused him to think otherwise. His eyes follow the movement, until the creature revealed itself.

It was several inches wide and very long. Covered in leaves. No eyes. Technically, it had no head. It wiggled as it stood up. Like some type of cobra. Eddie glanced around as he spotted more movement. More vines.

"Move!" He grabbed the girls and leapt back.

The song 'Scorpion Flower' by Moonspell began to play. Eddie thought it was fitting.

A large vine covered in thorns impaled the ground where they once stood. And like a Hydra, more vines began to pop up.

The trio backed away. Vines moved around them. Lita gripped her halberd. Then without warning, a vine flew at Eddie. He unsheathe the axe and blocked it. The force of the blow caused him to slide back. He pushed forward with all his strength, then once he found an opening, he kicked the vine and quickly slice it. The top half of the vine struck the ground with a 'thud'.

Eddie suddenly picked up Lita with his free hand, and held her above his head.

"What…?" Lita gasped out, surprised. But as she looked around, she took notice that they were surrounded by the vines. Lita nodded, knowing what he wanted. Eddie threw her up in the air. She gave a spin, then as she came down, she swung her halberd. As she struck the ground, a large shockwave was produced. Several vines were slice up, and those that were further away, flew back.

"Why are they attacking us?" Eddie asked. The vines continued to advance towards them.

"This is their territory. They feel they must defend it…" Rima explained. She blocked a strike from a vine. She leapt back and did a spin. Her spear shot forward as she stopped her spin. She glanced around the area, and towards the mountain that isn't that far away. "… or defending the creature…"

Eddie nodded/ "Sure would make great stagehands… I mean… perfect for our army."

Rima once again looked at the mountain. "We must run."

Eddie kicked a vine away and stepped on it. Green goo came out of it. He turned towards the mountain. "You're right." Just as they were about to run, a scream erupted. They quickly took towards the source. Lita was being dragged by a vine. Thorns were digging into her skin. The tattoos on her right arm were becoming unrecognizable from the amount of blood. "Lita!" He was about to race to her, but a vine blocked him. Coming to a decision, he took out his guitar and began to strum. "Hit it, Clementine!" Eddie began to play some notes. Electricity flew out and started to fly the vines around them. The vine holding Lita suddenly releases her. Eddie rushed forward and grabbed the downed Lita, and with a nod to Rima, the trio began to run towards the mountain.

As they ran, Eddie tossed Lita over his shoulder, ignoring her cries of complaint. His other hand held on his axe and slicing vine after vine as they ram.

XXXXXXXX

The trio let out collective sighs of relief once they entered the cave located in the mountain. Just like outside, the inside of the cave had blood red roses littered every which way. Along some of the walls were demonic looking amps, some drums and… a piano?

Hearing something drip, the trio turned to a cave wall. They were surprised to see water dripping into a small pond. As if it was drinking fountain, and the roses were a nest. They continued their walk, and nearly gasped as they saw a skeleton that hung from a vine.

The song 'Nymphetamine' by Cradle of Filth began to play. The amps vibrating from the music. Even the drip from the water matched the music.

Rima tilted her head as they walked by the skeleton, and frowned as several more were seen behind it. All kinds of skeletons were seen. From Headbangers to Goths.

"They must be presenting gifts for the creature." Rima guessed. Or it could be intruders that tried to find 'the mysterious beast', and promptly got killed before seeing the creature. Rima suddenly gasped as she spotted a fellow Zaulia skeleton. She could tell by the clothing and the weapon still gripped in her hand. She closed her eyes for a second to send out a small prayer.

Eddie stopped walking as a certain sound reached his ears. Even the music got lower. Lita glanced around as she heard it.

"What's that sound?" Lita asked. She noticed that this area was also packed with those red roses. But unlike the other area, the roses seemed almost like a bed. A large bed.

"Sounds almost like… breathing." Eddie replied. He turned to Rima and saw her finishing up her prayer. "You don't want revenge, do you?"

Rima shook her head. "No. She should know, to always avoid the allure of the plants."

Eddie nodded at the logic. He turned to Lita, who has reached the roses. A shocked expression on her face. He walked over to her, and saw what she was looking at. The song suddenly got louder, and continued to blare in the background.

On the bed of roses, lied a blond haired young man. The roses wrapped around him, like a protective blanket or cocoon. The thorns avoid cutting into his skin. Whisker like scars were seen on his cheeks. His orange jacket was opened and his chest exposed. On his chest, several Kanji were seen.

From the small breathing and his chest bouncing up and down, they knew he was still alive. Lita slowly reached down and poked the sleeping figure on the forehead. Vines started to move on the cave wall, but doesn't make any attempt to stop her.

Lita pulled her hand back. She then poked the figure in the chest. "He's in a deep sleep. A hell of a sleep."

Eddie scratched his chin. "I've seen this in a Disney movie once."

"Disney?" Rima asked.

"Movie?" Lita asked the same time as Rima.

Eddie ignored them as he continued to think. Unaware the figure on the bed of roses grew a smirk, and his eye flickered opened. "But it was a chick that was lying in a deep sleep."

"Well, how was she awakened?" Lita asked, interested in learning the full story.

"A kiss. From her one true love." Eddie finished with a smile, which quickly turned upside down as the girls looked at him. He quickly waved his hands in front of them. "Don't look at me! I ain't gonna kiss him!"

After a few seconds of silence, the girls look to each other, before Rima stepped up. "I'll…"

Only for Lita to step past her. "I'll do it." Rima frowned, but shrugged. She never did like the girl any way.

"You will?" Eddie asked. He saw Rima about to do it, but if Lita want to, who was he to stop her. He glanced around, and looked at the walls confused. He saw eyes in the shadows, and vines crawling over the cave walls. But why weren't they stopping them?

Lita a deep breath. Then with a determined look, she leaned down. Her lips slowly captured the sleeping figures lips. As she started to close her eyes, she failed to see the eyes blink open. But after a few seconds, she began to feel the figure kissing back. His tongue begging for entrance.

Her eyes widened as the song 'Mr. Crowley' by Cradle of Filth began to play on the amps.

She slowly closed her eyes as she began to enjoy the kiss. She open up and allowed the man's tongue to explore her mouth. The strong aroma of the roses started to affect her. The sweet scent was enticing. It started to make her wet, and made her feel like she should just loose control. Stop fighting.

Eddie blinked at seeing the make out session, and quickly pulled Lita way. A trail of saliva followed in the wake.

"It's the roses. They must be an aphrodisiac." Rima explained at seeing Lita breathing heavy and looking slightly confused. "Apparently it only effects women."

After her explanation, the sounds of laughter echoed around them. They turned to the sleeping figure, only to see him slowly sitting him. The bed of roses now looked like a throne from hell. The figures red eyes landed on the woman that just kissed him.

"I have to admit…" He began. His voice raspy from the long sleep. He yawned, and they saw his elongated fangs. "… that was the best wake up call I've ever had." Lita gave a small bush, not that she will admit it. He smirked. No one had noticed that Lita's wounds had healed up upon entering the cave. His eyes then turned to Rima. She noticed something behind the man. Tails? "But I would have enjoyed it better, if the jungle girl kissed me instead." He turned to Eddie as he started to get up from the bed. "And you must be the roadie from the past."

"How did…?" Eddie managed to say. He prepared to grab his axe.

The man nodded to his left. They a small fox looking at them. It's head tilted to the side. A curious expression on it's face. "I have eyes everywhere."

"What is… that…?" Lita asked, her mind still reeling on that kiss.

"It's…" Eddie watched as the fox sat on it's hind legs. Tail waved behind it. "… a fox."

"A fox?" Lita asked. More bagan to appear from the shadows. One young kit ram around, playing with a vine. "Never heard of them before." Another vine picked up a small kit and gently tossed him into the air like a baby.

"Who are you, anyway?" Eddie asked. The older foxes kept their gazes fixed on him and the girls, but also watched the kits play. "We were expecting a… I don't know… a huge demon or something."

A small kit, curious in nature, tried to walk towards the humans, but tripped on a vine and rolled into Lita's foot. Lita bent down and helped the kit stand. It just looked up at her with big eyes and a curious expression. She gave its head a pat. One of the adult foxes started to bare its teeth, but the man shook his head causing the fox to back down. Lita looked between the two.

The man walked away from his 'throne'. He stepped up to the trio. "A huge demon?" The man gave a 'hmm', then with a smirk, he snapped his fingers.

The amps suddenly blazed to life and started to play 'Ghost' by Gackt.

Eddie looked around the room. Red veins slithered out of the amp and began to crawl up the wall. The room began to glow with red lighting.

"What?" Lita gasped out. Veins continued to cover the walls. She backed up until she was back to back with Rima and Eddie.

Eddie looked at the veins with awe. "That would make an awesome addition to the show…" He whispered. "… um, army…"

"Just one of my many abilities…" The man stated. His ten tails swished back and forth. "I can control the elements. And much… much more." He finished by giving Lita a seductive grin. He shook his head, as if he couldn't control his thoughts.

A vine appeared in front of Lita. A rose waved in it's grip. The amps once again started up. The red lighting oozing back into the amps, and caused lighting to flash to the music. The song 'inside' by Lita Ford began to play.

Lita's eyes started to glaze over. The man smirked as she began to rub her hands over her breasts. Her other hand started to trail and hover between her legs. As Lita was just about to touch herself, the man flicked his tail. The vine vanished. Lita's eyes snapped open and she noticed where both hands were at. She gave the man a dark glare.

"Wicked…" Eddie whispered in awe, then noticed that Lita turned her glare to him. He coughed. He turned to the man. "You know us, but we don't know your name."

"Me?" The amps screeched as they started to play 'The Number of the Beast' by Iron Maiden. Ten tails unfurl behind him and continued to wave lazily. "Back in my past… I was called 'The Demon. Others called me 'Kyuubi. But since I was reborn in a happier life…" He vanished without a sound, and appeared behind the group. Arms wrapped around Rima and Lita. "You may call me Naruto."

Eddie blinked from the shock, then turned around and leapt back. Lita threw off his arms and backed away. The half-naked Rima just stood there with his arm around her.

"Whoa…" Eddie managed to gasp out at the man's speed.

"What? Do I offend?" He took a sniff. "Hmm… I have been asleep for awhile. And I even slept in a bed of roses… that act as an aphrodisiac." He narrowed his eyes and glanced to the group of foxes, who act nonchalantly.

"Master Naruto…" Rima stuttered out, surprising everyone there, even Naruto. She escaped the embrace, and stood in front of Naruto. She gave a small bow. "I was told by Riggnarok… that should I see you… I should follow you and obey you."

"Little Riggs said that?" Naruto scratched his chin. "That's interesting…" He tossed off his jacket, leaving him shirtless. Both Lita and Eddie's eyes widened. Rima just stared, expecting something to happen, but not what he said next. "You can start by helping me clean these damn tails." He walked to the small lake that was in the cave.

"Wait!" Eddie called out, just as Naruto sat down in the lake. He leaned on a rock and let out a sigh. He beckoned for Rima to join him, in which she did without hesitation. She dropped her clothes until she was completely bare. Naruto gave a slight blush, but regained his composure. He was suppose to be a terrifying demon! Eddie and Lita quickly turned away from the sight of her nudity. Rima stepped into the lake until the water reached her stomach, leaving her breasts bouncing on the surface.

"Wait!" Eddie called out, seeing Naruto sitting down in the small lake. Leaning against the rock and letting out a sigh. He beckons for Rima to join him, in which she does without hesitation. Dropping her clothes until she is bare as the day she was born, she joins the ten tailed demon. Eddie and Lita quickly turn their heads.

Under the water, on of Naruto's tails glowed red. Bubbles began to appear around them. Rima let out a gasp as the once cool water began to heat up. Naruto turned to Eddie.

"Let me guess. You want to save your little Gothic girlfriend." Naruto said as he subtly used one of his tails to cause small burst of electricity to flow under the water. Rima let out a small grunt as the shock struck her. Naruto smirked.

"How did…?" Eddie started to ask. He ignored all the foxes around him as he approached the lake.

"If you want to save her. We need to locate the second entrance to the Black Tears." Naruto explained. He shook his head as his eyes kept wondering back to Rima's bare breasts. "Her body is trapped in the Sea. Soul in Limbo. I can't save her."

"But I thought…" Rima started ask. The shocks coursed through her body and caused intense pleasure.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I can't bring trapped souls to the light. Nor can I revive. My powers lie in the elements. Death isn't an element I'm good at." Before Eddie can question, he continued. "I can only summon beings to help. Perhaps, an old friend of mine could help." He turned to Eddie, and tilted his head. "What if I told you that the only way to save her… was to become a Drowned One? A member of the Drowning Doom."

Lita gasped.

"Then…" Eddie began. His eyes danced around the cave, before steeling themselves. "I would gladly become one!"

Naruto opened his eyes and turned to Eddie.

"How much does she truly mean to you? How far would you go for her?" Naruto asked, he blinked as he felt Rima grab one of his tails. He smirked. "Hang on…" He closed his eyes, then when he opened them, his ears folded and merged. And what replaced them were a pair of furry fox ears. Rima gently traced a hand along side them.

"You should keep them." Rima told him. "Makes you have an animalistic quality. A perfect mate."

Naruto just chuckled.

Lita turned to Eddie as he looked at the ground. After a minute, Eddie looked back up. "I would do anything for her! Even… give up Metal for her…" Was Eddie's answer. His hands were balled up tightly. He didn't see Lita look down at that. "I should have trusted her."

Naruto began to chuckle, which soon turned into laughter. Eddie frowned.

"If you mind me asking… the fuck is so funny?" Eddie crossed his arms.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked back at them with a fanged smirk. And for the first time, Lita noticed the ears pointing straight up.

"You just passed my test." Naruto told them. His ear twitched as Rima reached down and started to massage a tail. She came very close to something… personal.

The trio looked confused at that. Test?

"What?" Eddie asked.

"I guess I'll join your little 'show'." He gave Eddie a wink. "Who knows… could be a pretty _cool _little adventure…" One of his tails glowed blue and the water began to freeze. The ice and head caused Rima to let out a moan before she could stop herself. Lita looked like she was tempted to dive into the lake.

XXXXXXXX

The song 'Ice Queen' by Within Temptation began playing…

A castle sits on top of a large mountain. Ice covered most of it. Even the castle was made of ice that resembled stone. The black clouds above the mountain gave the castle an eerie glow. Which is doubled by a feminine laughter that came from inside.

Inside the castle was dark… very dark. The cold from the ice flowed through the halls. Making it look like a fog. The laughter echoed throughout the rooms.

In the room the laughter was coming from, sat a figure. In the darkness, all that could be seen was her icy blue eyes and the frozen wings that could be seen on her back. She sat in a throne made of ice. The clouds that covered the sky, made it appeared it was dark. But some of the sunlight shone through the window. The light revealed her fingernails which were an icy blue color, and her blood red corset. The corset was slowly icing over. The red slowly fading away.

The song 'Eva' by Nightwish echoed around the room.

"Finally found you…" The woman whispered. Her breath could be seen in the cold. "I will win your heart, my little Artic Fox. Will you embrace what I have become?" The woman started to laugh again. "Our own frozen wonderland!"

* * *

(AN): This is the rewritten version of the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be done next.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: A Brutal Legend

Chapter 2: Bright Eyes

Naruto quickly shielded his eyes as he walked out the cave. The song _Badass _by _Saliva _begins playing. He turned and smirked at Rima as she and the others followed him out of the cave. A group of foxes bowed before him as he walked past them.

He brung a clawed hand to his face and flexed it. Looking behind him, his tails flow, still a little damp from earlier.

He glances at bright sun, smirk still adorning his face. "Fuck!" He yelled to the sky, causing the others behind him to jump. "Feels so good to be in the sun again... feel so fucking alive!" He gave a shiver. "Could use some sex though..." He whispered, unaware that the others can hear him. Lita frowns at that, while Rima shows no outward emotion. "Fuck it... I can wait a tad bit longer..."

Eddie coughed into his hand several times, snapping the fox prince from his 'internal' thoughts.

"Are you sure _you _can save Ophelia?" Eddie had to ask.

"No..." Naruto simply replied as a fox walked up to him. He bent down and ran a hand over the fox's snout.

"W-what...?" Eddie stammered, completely surprised. "What the fuck do you mean? You just said..."

"I never said _I _would save her." Naruto replied. He looked back to the fox. "Taka... I'll summon you when I need you." The fox gave a disapproving bark. "Don't worry..." He stood back up as the fox walked up to another one.

"Then who...?" Eddie asked.

"An old friend of mine... back when I was human." Naruto replied, gaining a faraway look in his eye. "Back then... several humans survived a massive war... the survivors were chosen by gods... and demons..." He shook his head, drying the remaining dampness from his hair. "We all got a second chance at life... they mainly like to stay in the Demon Realm and Heavens Gate... but I love screwing with human kind..."

"I think you're crazy..." Eddie replied, with Lita nodding in agreement.

Naruto gives a smirk as the begin walking again. "I'm beyond insane... it's a good thing..."

"What's with the foxes?" Lita asked after a few minutes. Seeing the long line of foxes walking by them.

"Well, my punk rock queen... they're..." Naruto smirked as he spotted a vine creeping on the ground, stalking them. "... my Royal Guard."

"What?" Lita and Eddie asked at the same time.

"I'm like a fox prince... my parents are the rulers of the foxes..." Naruto answered

"We've never had a leader quite like them!" The fox, Taka, said from the side.

"I thought I said I'll summon you later." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, I'm awake now... I don't need to be watched or babysat."

"True... but hibernation zaps your strength..." Taka said. "Your only at twenty percent of your full strength..."

"It's fine, Taka... I'll be fine..." He looks at the other concern foxes around him. "Go get some rest..."

"Alright..." Taka gives a quick nod in the direction of the foxes. Naruto narrows his eyes. Wild west gunfighter music begin playing. Taka stares at Naruto. And Naruto stares at Taka. Both tails wave in the air. It continues like this, until a rock slammed into the side of Naruto's head. "What the…?"

"Ooh…" Eddie exclaimed. Spotting several rocks heading towards Naruto like arrows coming down on a Spartan warrior.

Naruto's eyes widen. Using his tails, he swats the rocks aside. What feels like slow motion for him, looks like sonic speed in the eyes of his new traveling companions.

"Is that all…" A rock slammed into the back of his head.

"Now it is." Taka said. A fanged smile on his furry face.

"You know…" Eddie began. His large form walking up to Naruto. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea to add more members to the army."

Naruto sighs. Knowing that Eddie made a somewhat good point. Turning to Taka and the other grinning foxes, he gives a shake of the head.

"Alright. Fine. But no killing without permission!" Naruto commanded his legion of demon foxes.

And now, Eddie along with a Demon prince and his army of furry fanged creatures walk through the garden.

Until Naruto spotted Rima stopping and looking at a fellow Zaulia.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized, as he stands beside the warrior. "Did you know them?"

Rima shook her head. "No… I may be the Zaulia Queen… but even we have rogues in the group."

"I see… well, my foxes each have unique abilities. Some, including myself, can control plants." Naruto told her, changing the subject. A vine wraps itself around Naruto's arm, and appears to be caressing him. "But it appears that the vines gained intelligence from prolonged usage…" Rima slowly reaches forward and stokes the vine. Another vine gave what appeared to be a hiss. "Now, now… they're our new friends." The vine calmed down and gently wrapped itself around Rima's arm. "The Zaulia Queen and the Demon Prince… a match made in hell…" He ignored Rima as she turned to him with a raised brow.

He just gave a smirk as they continued on there way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stopped what they were doing when an army of foxes is seen heading straight for them.

The Kill Master gave a chuckle as he turned to a couple of his men, who are currently playing cards.

"Well, boys! Looks like I win that bet!" He points to an unscathed Eddie. Said boys, throw money on the ground all the while cursing.

A curious fox is suddenly snatched up by a Razor Girl.

"So cute!" She cooed. Other Razor Girls follow her example.

Naruto laughed at their predicament, then checked out the so called army. He frowned at that. More like a battle of the bands than a group of warriors. He spots the headbangers banging there heads to _Fighting the world _by_ Manowar._ Rima grabbed his arm and began to lead him to a group of girls that made him want to drool and howl at the moon. Well, more like a yip and bark than a howl.

"This is Prince Naruto." The queen of the Zaulia introduced.

"The one Riggnarok told us about?" A fellow Zaulia asked. Naruto just stares at the strange metal creature sleeping behind her.

The girls bowed down, which caused a smirk to form on Naruto's face.

After that, they had a large feast. Eddie mainly told him about life before Ormagoden awakened, which Naruto was strangely quiet about. Then him, Lita and Rima getting to know each other better while the others head to bed. But after Lita told them about her brother, she also headed to bed. But as he and Rima talked, he found himself drawn to the Zaulia's. Maybe it had something to do with his ninja past.

Naruto's eyes snap open at feeling a weight on him. But upon looking up, he spots Taka sleeping on his chest. He shook his head and tried to remember what happened. As the memories come back, it turned out that Rima offered to let him sleep in her bed, but he declined. Being in hibernation for so long, he wasn't really sleepy and he didn't want to try anything with the sexy Zaulia Queen. Then he glared at Taka, who he remembered knocking him out some how while he was busy staring up at the bright moon.

"Alright guys!" Eddied yelled from his position on the large RV. "We shall head towards the Sea of Black Tears!"

Mangus was about to start the RV, but was stopped by a yell from the newest member.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, as he leapt up onto the RV. "We need to find another area that contains the Black Tears."

"Why…?" The Baron asked from his position on his bike.

"Because _she _probably knows I'm awake… and _she _is likely keeping her eyes on this group. And knows where your heading."

"_She_?" Lita asked.

"You guys seriously don't think you took care of all this worlds problems, do you?" Several heads nod at that, but Kill Master, Eddie and the Zaulia's know he's right. "For the love of…! It's like a hydra… take out one head, two more grows." Several people gain confused looks. "Take out a villain… more will take his place…"

"Who is she, anyway?" Eddie asked.

"Her name is… Eva…" Naruto began…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Shot in the Dark _by _Within Temptation…_

A woman stares at the Sea of Black Tears. Her hair is like ice cycles. She gave a fanged smile as the sea began moving. A tendril darts for her from the sea, but is blocked by the coldness. A shield of ice.

"_She was a goddess…" _Naruto's voice continued, as the woman began walking. Her footsteps leave ice in it's wake. _"Back when I was helping the gods… I meet her… she gained a massive crush on me. But there were rules…" _The woman's fist clenches.

_The Only One _by _Evanescence _began.

A tear flowed from her eyes, but turned into ice. _"A demon could never be with a goddess…" _The woman gently plucks the ice from her eye. _"Using that hatred… she betrayed the heavens… and became something else…" _Claws made of icicles appear on her hands. With a growl, she thrusts it into one of her soldiers. A female demon wearing an armor made of ice. Icy eyes. Instead of blood, the female demon begins to freeze. She gasps as the icy completely froze her system. _"A demon… worthy of the demon world." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll need more recruits. After all, this is a large world." Naruto said. "And Villains in every corner."

"There must be someone…" Eddie started to say, but trails off as he looked into the distance. A large engine is seen. "Of course!" He jumps from the RV and lands on the ground with a grunt. "Magnus! Keep the engine running… me and Naruto will ride up ahead." Leaping into the hotrod, he revs the engine.

"Got it boss!" Magnus yelled back.

Naruto vanishes from the roof of the RV in a swirl of leaves and appears near the Zaulia's.

"Girls! Don't wait up for me!" Naruto told them and his foxes as he blows them a kiss, before jumping into Eddie's hotrod. He turns to Eddie with a raised eyebrow. "How the hell do you find these things?"

"Trade secret!" Eddie told him as he placed it into gear and sped off. Dirt and dust kicked up in their wake.

"Dibs on the radio!" Naruto replied. He flipped through the channel as they speed towards the large engine. A smirk graces his face as he finds a song. _Kingdom of the Damned _by _Dream Evil._

Once they approached the large engine, instead of stopping, Eddie presses harder on the pedal. A door opens up and they enter. Naruto yells in excitement as the car drives like it's on a rollercoaster. A few more loops and twists, the car slides to a stop in a clearing. Statues are seen in the distance, among the fiery ground.

Eddie leaps out of the hotrod, followed by Naruto.

A figure suddenly explodes in front of them. He has long black hair and wearing sunglasses with red lens.

"The Guardian of Metal fuckin' welcomes…" His eyes freeze over Naruto. "…you?"

"Yo!" Naruto gave the peace sign. "Long time, no see!"

"The Prince of Darkness… and the Prince of Foxes… finally reunited!" The Guardian sheds some fake tears. "So Beautiful!"

Eddie looks back and forth. "You two know each other?"

"Of course!" The Guardian said. "This fuck has been here since Ormagoden awakened. He should be taking my place!"

"What!" Eddie turned a glare to Naruto.

The Guardian smirks. "Didn't he tell you? He could've stopped my good friend Ormagoden… but didn't. Instead choosing to watch the carnage and bloodshed!"

Seeing red, Eddie swings his axe towards the Demon Prince. Only for a tail to tightly wrap around it. Struggling as hard as he can, the axe won't budge.

Naruto gave the Guardian a light glare. It's become like a thing. Playing pranks on each other.

"Relax. Like I was in my world. I was a chosen one. The same applies here. You were a chosen one, just like your father." Naruto answered. "I didn't stop the beast, because it was chosen to happen. Me interfering would've had a huge consequence on Heaven's Gate and the Demon World." He looks Eddie in the eye. "Besides, if it never happened, then you would have never fallen in love."

"That's the fox bastard that I know!" The Guardian Piped up. "Now, what the fuck can I do for ya?"

Naruto released the Axe, which Eddie promptly placed back onto his back.

"We need to find another way into the Sea of Black Tears." Eddie told the Guardian.

"The Sea?" The Guardian laughed. "The Sea stretches across the entire Land of Metal. But another entrance can be found around Dragonlance."

"Dragonlance?" Eddie asked.

"To the east. Naruto knows it. He caused some unparalleled destruction there." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle with his hands behind his head.

"I was bored!" was Naruto's answer to that.

"But I have to warn you. The Ice Goddess's me-…um… women were seen there as well." The guardian said while lowering his sunglasses. "Tsk." He said as he walked over to the hotrod.

Eddie turned his head to Naruto. "If this chick has the hots for you, can't you get her to join us?"

Naruto shook his head. "When you choose to become a demon… your demonic urges can become overwhelming."

"Ah!" The guardian chuckled. _Los _by _Rammstein_ begins. Naruto and Eddie turned tee what's happening, only to spot flamed covering the hotrod. But once it vanished. The front bumper has been replaced by elongated spikes. The engine has become slightly larger. The side burners, instead of firing normal flames, they fire a white flame. The mounted machine gun are even slightly bigger. "Don't scratch it, ya hear?" Behind the Guardian, flames erupt. The Guardian gives his trademark laugh.

"Cool!" Was Naruto's reply.

"Wicked!" Was Eddies.

"What a fucking awesome machine!" The Guardian said once Eddie leapt into the drivers seat.

Before Naruto entered the car, he turned towards the Guardian. "Hey! When I come back, I want my own statue!"

The Guardian chuckled. "Who do you want on your arm? You have a demon queen and an Ice Goddess chasing your ass!"

"Surprise me!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the passenger seat. And with a wave, the hotrod sped away.

The Guardian taps his chin with his finger. "Hmm…" He gained a smirk. "Harem it is then!" He chuckled. Time to keep watching his foxy friend…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon returning to the others, Eddie began explaining the plan… which consisted of storming the land and defeating those that stood in his way. Followed by a laugh. Some plan…

_Bring it on _by _T.M. Revolution_

Naruto throws a punch and exhales as it impacts a tree. He brings the fist back and throws the other. He continued to punch the tree. Splitters scatter from the impacts. He stopped. His body littered with sweat. The razor girls behind him admire his shirtless form, not that he noticed. His tails continued to wave back and forth, due to the adrenaline.

With a grunt, his hands move through a series of hand seals. Slowly, spikes began to rise from the ground. Then like a gun going off, they shoot forward and impaled the tree. The spikes are usually faster, but with his full power low, he needs an actual weapon. His tails are perfect at controlling elements, but he needs something… something like…

His thoughts are interrupted by Lita walking his way, after 'shooing' the ogling razor girls.

He glanced to his right, and smirked. Aware of the Zaulia's watching him.

"You any good with that?" Naruto nodded to her halberd.

She lowered the weapon until the pointed end nearly touches Naruto. "Wanna try me?"

"Hmm…" He looked her up and down. "I would love to do more than try you."

Lita brings her halberd back. "Flirting will get you nowhere."

"Who said that was flirting, it was more like a promise… I hope to fulfill." Ignoring her blush, he walked past her and stood in the center of the clearing. "Do you want to see something cool?"

Lita raised a brow, hoping it's not what she thinks it is. "What is it…?"

Naruto smirked. _Blow Your Speakers _by _Manowar _can be heard playing near the Tour Bus.

He bent down and placed a palm on the ground. A seal array appeared and glowed a bright red, before vanishing like it was never there. In it's place is the seal array. Naruto brings up his hand, then thrusts it forward again and again. It continued until his hand is an inch in the ground.

Naruto glanced to Lita, who is looking on in curious fascination. With his hand still in the hole, he closed his hand and pulls. The ground began to shake and bulge as if a graboid was about to pop up. He pulled again. This time the ground cracks and began to split. Having heard the sound, the entire road crew and the foxes decided to check it out.

With a grunt, Naruto pulled a little harder. Chucks of earth flew in the air. It is revealed that Naruto has his hands wrapped around some kind of handle. As he continued to pull. A silver object began to slowly come out of the ground. With yell of triumph, he fully yanked the object out of the ground and held it over his head.

Eddie frowned at the object. "Well, damn! That's bigger than mine…"

"Meh… mine's bigger." The Kill Master commented, with a tilt of his hat to block the looming sun.

Naruto gave a smirk as he sung the massive cleaver around. In the center of it is a circular hole. The sun light glares off of it's silver surface.

He swung it at the nearest tree. And in a testament to it's sharpness, it sliced cleanly through the tree. Naruto smirked. The tree fell over seconds later.

Lita whistled. "Whoa!"

"I know." With another fanged smirk, he placed it on his back where it stuck like magic. "Now I'm ready to kick some fucking ass!"

Eddie smirked at that. And as they traveled back to the tour bus, _Heart of Steel _by _Manowar _began playing, causing the road crew to sing along. Unaware that Naruto is having an internal struggle as he kept looking at Lita's ass and some of the razor girl's asses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Siren _by _Theatre of Tragedy_

Deep inside of a spider filled cave. A pair of gorgeous purple eyes snap open. The owner of the eyes lie on a large spider web. Her hair black as night inside the cave. A lone strand of light shines onto her face, lighting up her smile, with fanged teeth poking out. Using her forked tongue, she licks her fangs seductively. Her smirk grew wider and her eyes twinkled as her tongue licked the air.

To be Continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently working on an Naruto/Alien crossover, and almost finished with the first chapter of my Naruto/Friday The 13th story. I call it… "Naruto: Raising Hell". Things to expect… Crazy Hinata reviving the man she loves, even becoming a monster for him. A Zombified Sakura. Chuunin's getting stabbed during sex. And instead of a machete… Naruto will use Zabuza's cleaver. First death… the Hyuuga's.


End file.
